Dare to Dream
by wtf.are.you.looking.at
Summary: Beca convinces Chloe to bungee jump. Chloe being afraid of heights, she refuses. So Beca and Chloe jump togther. (Fluff)


**Dare to Dream**

"I promise it'll be fun, Chlo" Beca said.

"No, babe, I'm scared of heights! I am not jumping off 200 feet from above. And it's dangerous, Beca!" Chloe pouted.

Beca had always been the adventurous one. While she's quite closed off and introverted, she had always loved anything thrilling and challenging. Chloe, on the other hand, isn't the biggest fan of adventurous activity.

"For me, please? I've bungee jumped 3 times, I know how it's like!" Beca argued.

"Becs, no, I don't want to repeat last year." Chloe refused. Beca might have fallen off 20 metres from above from a flying fox and broke her leg. Chloe made her stop activities for 6 months, even though Beca tried to force it and get back to her adventurous grind. Beca enjoyed bungee jumping, even though it's the most scariest thing she's done, according to her, but she wanted the experience _with_ Chloe. The two have been together for 3 years and Beca is sure that Chloe would be her first and only love.

"Fine. How about… we jump together?" Beca begged, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"That's even more dangerous Beca! What if you let go of my hand? I'll end up in the water? No!" At this point, Chloe was getting furious, but that just made the brunette giggle. Angry Chloe could be funny in Beca's eyes, sometimes.

"It'll just last 10 minutes, Chloe, don't worry. The jump is 5 seconds and they'll let us swing for 2 minutes. After that, we'll be up. I promise." Beca reassured as they made their way up to jumping station. Chloe's persuasion skills had rubbed off on Beca, and the brunette managed to convince her girlfriend to jump with her. It would be the coolest thing, though. #RelationshipGoals

As the girls got suited up, Chloe took a seat and looked down. She suddenly felt sick and started shaking.

"I don't think I want to do it, Becs, I'm sorry, but I'll have to back down," Chloe panicked.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but jumping is our only way down. Plenty of people are making their way up…" When Chloe didn't say anything, the brunette looked at her and saw her wipe some tears. At this point, she started to kinda feel bad about all this.

"Chloe baby, don't cry. I promise you, this will be fun. I know it's scary, but this is going to be the best memory we've had. I'm going to hold you tight and I won't let go of you until we get back up here, okay? Scream all you want, it helps," Beca reassured, already holding her girlfriend. Chloe pecked her lips and sat there in nerves waiting for another 10 minutes.

"Alright girls, you're up," called the instructor.

"Oh no, no, no, Beca, no," Chloe yelled. "I don't think I want to go, oh my god" the redhead panicked as the instructor clipped her onto the rope. Once the instructor clipped the two girls together, he gave a few instructions and warnings which made Beca excited and nervous, but made Chloe panic.

"She'll hold you tight, red, trust her. If she doesn't, break up with her." The instructor joke, earning a glare from the brunette and a nervous chuckle from the redhead. Chloe was already all over Beca, mumbling "No, no," as she buried her head on her chest. The brunette, meanwhile, had her right arm around Chloe's shoulders while holding her GoPro stick on the other side.

"Ready?" Beca asked.

"NO!" Chloe yelled.

And there we go. All you could hear is Chloe screaming and holding her girlfriend as tight as she could.

"NO SEX WITH YOUR FOR 3 WEEKS, FUCK YOU BECA!" Chloe screamed, oblivious to the fact that Beca was recording. The brunette was just too amused.

When they were brought back up, people were cheering and clapping for Chloe with her bravery, but were also entertained by her words. The instructor mouthed, "break up with her" to Chloe, earning a laugh from the girl.

She was kinda glad she did it and overcame her fears, but it is something she would never ever do again. Not even with Beca.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry," Beca said, leaning in for a kiss. "Just please don't break up with me," she joked.

"How could I ever?" Chloe replied as she kissed back.

 **A/N: I just came across this vine of a girl who didn't want to bungee jump. So she jumped with her boyfriend. Immediately thought of Beca and Chloe.**


End file.
